COLD
by vinamhani
Summary: Tentang pikiran-pikiran Kageyama yang merasa penuh masalah dengan Tsukishima hanya karena satu kalimat pendek dari lelaki pirang itu. 'Terima kasih,' apa maksudnya? /TsukiKage for Kageyama's Birthday/ Revisi outfit


**COLD** ©vinamhani

 **Haikyuu** ©Furudate Haruichi

* * *

"Aku akan masuk dulu," ucapku canggung dan bersiap berbalik, namun suara rendahmu tiba-tiba menahanku. Membuat tubuhku mematung sejenak.

"Jika kau ingin dihargai, sering-seringlah berterima kasih sebelum meminta orang lain menghargaimu."

Hening, bahkan sampai kau mulai melangkah pergi. Sementara aku masih di tempatku dalam situasi diamku.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar.

 _EEH? Apa maksudnya itu?_

—COLD—

Semalam aku terus memikirkannya. Kata-katamu.

Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu? Bersangkutan dengan masalah apa? Aku merasa tidak ada masalah berarti di antara kita. Dan kalau kata-katamu merujuk pada hal lain, lalu apa? Soal ceritaku kemarin yang mendebat Hinata karena dia menyalahkan umpanku? Mengenai aku yang selalu marah-marah? Atau karena aku tak pernah mengucap terima kasih setiap kita akan berpisah di depan rumahku?

Baiklah, luka di kakiku yang membuatku harus memakai tongkat penyangga ini memang merepotkan. Dan karena kekeraskepalaan Sugawara- _san_ , kau terpaksa mengantarku seminggu ini. Pertama bukan Hinata yang melakukannya jelas karena arah rumah kami berbeda. Sedang Yamaguchi sibuk latihan apalah itu—aku tidak tahu, sehingga akhir-akhir ini selalu berpisah denganmu. Jadilah hanya ada kau yang menolongku.

Aku tahu ini menyebalkan dan sangat menyusahkanmu. Aku pun sudah berusaha menolak, bukan? Tapi taka da yang bisa membantah lagi jika seluruh gym mengiyakan kekeraskepalaan _senpai_ surai perak kita. Kau mengerti itu, kan?

Dan sejujurnya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tetapi suasana yang selalu canggung membuatku kesulitan bicara. Padahal kita teman dekat—meski kita sering bertengkar dan hanya kita yang tahu fakta konyol ini.

Aku punya satu kebiasaan, jika kau tahu. Aku memang tak pern—ah, maksudku jarang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku. Aku selalu menggantinya dengan kata-kata lain, seperti 'hati-hati di jalan' dan 'sampai jumpa'. Aku tahu ini tak mengungkapkan apa-apa, tapi sungguh, aku menyimpan 'terima kasih' ku di akhir. _Weekend_ ini aku berencana mengucapkannya untukmu. Jadi hanya akan ada satu kali kata 'terima kasih' dariku. Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaanku.

Baiklah, aku terlalu dalam memikirkan ini sampai rasanya aku mulai gelisah. Aku pun menyugesti diri sendiri untuk tenang.

 _Lupakan saja. Besok aku bisa menanyakan maksud kalimatmu itu, kan?_

—COLD—

Kau melambai acuh saat aku menanyakannya dengan nada ragu.

 _Lupakan saja_ , itu maksudmu.

Baiklah, memang lebih baik dilupakan.

Tetapi tetap saja aku sedih. Kalau saja kalimatmu itu merujuk pada hal lain yang tidak menyangkut dirimu, aku pasti akan menerima kritikan itu dengan tenang. Tak perlu sesedih ini. Aku hanya khawatir kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena dirimu sendiri. Berasal dari ungkapan perasaanmu padaku. Aku… takut melukaimu.

—COLD—

Seharian ini kita tidak bicara. Semuanya jadi canggung dan aneh. Hanya di antara kita, padahal pada orang lain masing-masing dari kita tetap bisa bersikap normal. Kau yang sarkastik dan aku yang pemarah. Tapi kenapa semua kosa kata terasa tenggelam setiap aku ada di dekatmu?

Sore ini pun demikian. Saat kau kembali mengantarkanku untuk terakhir kalinya—karena minggu depan aku sudah bisa lepas dari tongkat sialan ini.

Kita tak ubahnya gunung es. Diam dan canggung.

Sebenarnya ada maslah apa di antara kita?

" _Ousama_ kau melamun."

Aku tersentak. Kemudian baru ku sadari bahwa aku sudah menapakkan langkahku di depan pagar rumah.

"Oh, sudah sampai, ya?" gumamku, yang mungkin lebih terdengar bodoh.

Kau terkikik pelan. "Jadi, minggu depan kau sudah bisa ikut kegiatan klub lagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Ku harap begitu. Hanya berdiam diri membuatku bosan."

"Sudah ku duga. Raja sepertimu memang tidak bisa diam."

"Berhenti bicara, Tsukishima!" sentakku mulai kesal. Saat kau mulai menggunakan mulut berbisamu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan jelas sekali berpotensi menaikkan kadar tensi darahku.

Tapi bodohnya kau malah tersenyum. Dasar aneh.

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku rindu kau marahi," ucapmu dengan tatapan melembut.

Aku terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang," pamitmu lalu berbalik beranjak hendak pergi. _Kageyama cepat!_

"Kei!"

Kau berhenti, menoleh sedikit. _Ya?_

"Te…rima…kasih,"

Meski aku masih tak mengerti apa maksud kalimatmu kemarin, tapi ku putuskan untuk menerapkannya pada siapa pun. Meski aku tidak tahu apakah aku telah menyakitimu atau tidak, tetapi tawamu yang mencairkan kecanggungan ini meyakinkanku bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Hal yang membuatku dengan sukarela menerima kritikanmu kemarin. Tanpa perlu diperjelas, aku merasa masalah ini selesai.

"Tidak masalah. Jaga diri baik-baik, _Ousama_ ," lalu kau melempar sebuah senyum kecil.

"Aku tahu," dengusku dengan perasaan bahagia yang ku coba untuk menyembunyikannya.

Setelah kau pergi, aku cepat berbalik. Dan senyumku merekah seketika semalaman ini.

.Fin.

* * *

 **A/N** : Weee~~ Tumben endingnya ga geje/tapi

Apapunlah…yang penting…

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR SHITTY KING!** #digamparKags

Fic kali ini pendek ya, dapat inspirasi dari temenku, hehe… Btw… dia baca ga ya? #lirik lirik

O iya, maaf ya fic ini terpaksa aku re-publish soalnya outfit-nya jelek banget, ga enak dibaca... maaf bangett...

Oke, ini untuk nepatin janjiku yaa. Semoga kalian ga kecewa, heheh…

Oiya, jangan lupa review nya yaa^^

*22 Desember 2017*


End file.
